Fly With Me
by xThexMadxHatterx
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC! :D this is my first story This is the story of Lily Grayson and her adventures with Peter Pan : I'm going to be making the characters about 2 years older than they originally are in the movie :/ sorry if you don't approve


"You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as I fell asleep

'Cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

Because my dreams are bursting at the seams..."

I finished my song and allowed the final note to play out on my piano. I smiled slightly to myself as the warming sound filled the air in my bed room. However, my happiness was soon replaced with paranoia. It felt as if someone was watching me. I quickly turned around to face my open window, half expecting someone to be standing there, but there was no one.

"Meow~" a small furry figure sang from next to me.

"Aw, I'm sorry Snoop. Would you like to hear another one?" I smiled down at my black kitten. I started in on another song, but I still wasn't able to shake my paranoid feelings. This wasn't the first time I felt as if someone was watching me, far from it in fact. Every night for nearly two months now, whenever I would play piano I would get the feeling that there was someone else there.

"And now for my final song of the night. I'd like to dedicate this song to my biggest fan: the person outside my window. Enjoy." I started in on one of my favorite songs: _Fly With Me_. I had a feeling whoever it was that watched me would enjoy that song. As my fingers trailed over the keys I felt as if I could hear someone talking. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but the conversation ended with the sound of a boy's laughter. I wanted to turn around and see who it was that was standing there, but I felt as if I did, I would lose my new found friend. Snoop, however, was staring at our guest freely. I knew this, because of her constant 'meow's of distaste.

I hit the final note with a small smile. It felt nice to have a fan, even if I didn't know who it was. I stood up and bowed towards my piano.

"Thank you and good night." I knew by the time I turned around my fan would be gone, so I decided to get my gratitude out before the person left. I picked up Snoop and turned to see my open window and the dark night sky. As nice as it would be to meet the stranger outside my window, it is much nicer to know that someone cares enough to listen to my music.

"**LILY! CUT THAT CRAP AND GO TO BED! I WANT TO SLEEP!**" A loud voice yelled angrily from the next room over.

"Yes Father! I am terribly sorry! Good night." I sighed, thankful that he did not come in here and yell at me. I would do anything to get away from my father. He is an evil man and I despise him.

"Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep..."

I sang quietly to myself as I climbed into bed.

"Good night Snoop, see you in the morning." After another moment of staring at the open window, I finally fell asleep.


End file.
